classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Pontiac Torpedo
The Pontiac (Deluxe) Torpedo Six / Eight was a car of the upper middle class. From year to year 1940 The side-valve eight-cylinder engine of 4079 cc drew a power of 103 bhp (76 kW) at 3,700 min -1 . Dry clutch, three-speed transmission with floor shift, shaft drive and four-wheel hydraulic brakes were standard. Like the Deluxe had the torpedo independent suspension on the front axle.1940 was the Deluxe Eight, a larger Torpedo Eight (Series 29) to the side. It was built based on the GM C platform and was available as a two-door coupe or four-door limousine tour. The car had disguised rear wheels in line, but otherwise stylistically his little sister models, and what the " Silver Streak "design (from the grille to the lower edge of the windshield chrome strips running in the center of the hood) came on. In addition there was the drilled six-cylinder engine of the previous model. It had 3920 cc displacement and made 90 bhp (66 kW) at 3,200 min -1 . The eight-cylinder was offered unchanged. 31,224 copies of the torpedo were made in 1940 1941-1942, 1946-1948 In 1941, the model range was revamped Pontiac: The Deluxe Torpedo (JA series) was built on the short GM A-body chassis and was the entry model for the brand. Thus, they replaced the Special last year. In addition to a 2-door coupe and a 2-door convertible sedans were available with 2 or 4 doors. The cars had a grille of horizontal chrome bars that took up the entire width ride stuff. The huggers were gone. The model year 1942 brought heavier and larger cars.At the front there was a shallower grille in the form of a large, wide horseshoe, which consisted of the previous year of horizontal chrome bars. The curved front fenders continued until the front doors. The designation Deluxe was gone and the series title was KA. From December 1941, all chrome parts were delivered in gray livery. The range of engines and other equipment remain unchanged. In February 1942, the production was stopped due to the war. In 1946 the construction of the vehicles was taken unchanged. The post-war models differed from their predecessors mainly sweeping around the corners of the vehicle bumper. The serial numbers denominated 25 for the six-cylinder and 27 for the eight-cylinder. In 1947 there were some cosmetic changes: the radiator grille now had four massive horizontal chrome struts and the "Silver Streak" motif consisted of five instead of three chrome strips. 1948 one landed back in three stripes, for the words "Silver Streak" stood on the side of the hood. The grille had received vertical struts and now showed grid. Alternative to the standard six-cylinder engine, there was a performance type, the 93 bhp (68 kW) at 3,400 min -1 gave. The performance of the eight-cylinder engine increased to 104 bhp (76.5 kW) (standard version) or 106 bhp (78 kW) (High Performance). The following year the torpedo accounted substitution and the Streamliner was the entry model for the brand. 1941/1942 and created 52,244 Deluxe Torpedo Torpedo. In the three years after the war 196,146 Torpedo Six / Eight were built. Category:Pontiac Category:Pre-war